Christmas Hearts
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: Christmas Eve is a time for family and lovers to all be together in harmony, roasting chestnuts on an open fire. Or, in Roy and Ed's case, it was the time to finally get their Christmas tree.


**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! I hope you enjoy this fic written for my best friend (who is pretty much my mom) Asha! I hope you like it! Happy holidays! Review please! Also, I had Ed swear a lot in this, just because I can.**

**Awe man it's been forever since I wrote a RoyEd / FMA fic dang I really need to get back into it like yo seriously FMA is the best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Christmas Hearts<em>**

"Are you ready yet? Dammit Roy, it's been like two _hours_. How long does it take to fix your fucking hair?" Edward shouted from his boyfriend's bedroom, groaning as he waited impatiently on the large bed. "If we don't leave now, all the good Christmas trees are gonna be gone and if that happens I swear to God that I'll-"

"Ed! Just wait two damn seconds!" Roy yelled back from the bathroom, where he had been for the last thirty minutes, staring in the mirror as he fiddled with his dark raven hair. Of all days to have a bad hair day, it happened to be the one day that he and his boyfriend were going out on a date to find the perfect Christmas tree. Of fucking course.

There was no way in hell that he was leaving the house looking like he just rolled out of bed like some lazy slob. He had a reputation to uphold, after all, as the rich and handsome bisexual playboy who had finally found someone to love. But, Edward, of course, didn't care at all about what Roy's hair looked like, about his reputation, or whether or not Roy had to shave his whole goddamn head if it just meant that they could fucking _leave the house already._

It was Christmas Eve, and they still didn't have a tree yet. Both males had been thoroughly busy up until now, and neither of them had wanted to get a Christmas tree without their partner. So, here they were, about to leave the house at six in the evening to go find a damn tree.

Of course, it was now six o'clock and snow was falling heavily, and both boys were silently praying that when they did finally leave the house, the stores wouldn't be closed. Fat snowflakes fell from the sky, covering everything outside in a thick blanket of white.

"Just give me one more second!"

"That's what you said two hours ago!"

* * *

><p>The two males had finally left their apartment, Edward scowling and Roy begrudgingly wearing a knit hat over his head, fully covering his messy hair.<p>

After Ed had been left waiting another four minutes after Roy had sworn _just one more second_, the blond had lost every last shred of patience he had and grabbed the nearest hat he could find and shoved it on his boyfriend's head before yanking him out the door by his ear.

The raven-haired man had insisted on driving them to get the tree, after making a jest about how Edward wouldn't be able to reach the gas pedal anyway, and Ed reacted as he always did, with a shriek of a sarcastic remark back along with the added fact that he was twenty-one years old and no longer as "vertically challenged" as he had been back when he was fifteen. Roy said it didn't change the fact that he still looked like a shrimp.

Edward promptly reminded him with a fist that while his _height_ had changed from the time he was fifteen, the fact that he had two _metal limbs_ had not changed.

Roy pouted about his swelling cheek, but made no further remark and started the car. Cheery, jolly and festive holiday songs played from the radio, and as they drove along, Ed turned up the volume.

"Al loves this song." He commented, thinking of how his younger brother would always smile whenever Christmas songs such as this came on the radio. Although his baby brother wasn't going to be able to spend Christmas with him this year, they still sent packages filled with gifts for each other, and texted daily, so it was almost just as good, right?

"It's too bad you can't see him for the holidays. I know that you usually look forward to that every year, ever since you and Al went to separate colleges." Roy replied, focusing on the road intensely.

Edward shrugged, turning to stare out the passenger's seat window with unfocused gold eyes. "It's okay, I mean, traveling is expensive nowadays. And he's got a nice girlfriend, and he's busy with school stuff anyways, so it's probably for the best."

Really, it was for the best. But that didn't stop the blond from felling slightly empty on the inside when the sinking realization that he'd be spending Christmas without any family members settled in his heart.

Roy sighed, a rare sympathetic smile playing on his lips. "Ed, it's okay to be sad about it." He turned his view to face the shorter boy. "Besides, I'll be here, so it's not like you'll be alone." Reading over, he turned up the radio. "So cheer up, shortstack."

Ed didn't even grumble a retort for the comment on his height, instead flashing a grin back, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Yeah, you're right, you bastard."

The cheery music continued to play loudly, songs about eggnog, fireplaces and chestnuts roasting. Songs about Santa Claus, love and snowmen. Damn, Christmas songs are fuckin' weird.

Humming the tune to most songs, Ed faintly sung along to the romantic song about how _all I want for Christmas is you_ while wearing a small impish grin and sending a cheesy wink at Roy when the slight older boy glanced his way with eyebrows raised.

The rest of the car ride passed without incident, Roy driving carefully on the snow covered roads and Ed singing softly to himself in the passenger seat. When the two males arrived at the Christmas tree section of the only garden store in town, the pair immediately began searching for the perfect tree. It was dark, and hard to see, but the couple managed to laugh and share smiles nonetheless.

Edward had slipped on the icy ground six times by the time they actually got the the trees. "How about this one?" Roy asked, pointing a gloved finger at a tree taller than the both of them combined, but with full branches.

"And how do you suppose we get it in the fucking doorway? The damn thing is taller than Armstrong." The blond replied, referring to their high school gym teacher. The man had been as muscular as he was friendly, and his height made even the tallest of students quiver in fear.

Roy made a noise of acknowledgment as he nodded, grabbing Edward's left hand to go glance at the other trees. Sometime later, after hours of searching through the large collection, they still hadn't found the perfect tree. Either it was too tall, too short, or the branches were too sparse. Somehow, none of the dozens of trees here were perfect.

"I feel like fucking Goldie Locks, never being able to find the fucking tree that's _just right_."

"But Ed, Goldie Locks did find the things that were just right, remember? It was-"

A muffled groan passed Ed's lips as he shoved his face in his gloved hands. "I wasn't asking for you to tell me the whole goddamn story! And this is your fault anyway, if you hadn't been so damn _obsessed_ with fixing your hair that didn't even need any fixing in the first place because it looks the same as it always does!" The golden-eyed boy rambled, listing off all the things they could've and should've done early so that way they could've had the best tree.

"So you'd rather I leave the house looking like a slob? And besides, a few hours wouldn't have changed anything." The twenty-four year old man replied, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Dammit, let's just keep looking."

The two resumed holding hands as if they hadn't just been close to starting a fight with each other, instead analyzing each tree they passed with as much intensity as someone else would stare at their future house before buying it from their real estate agent.

Roy pointed to yet another tree. A small one, with thick branches and bright green needles. "This one?"

"Too short."

"Just like you."

"You wanna fucking fight?" Ed growled, lifting up his right hand in a threatening fist, practically snarling as he watched his boyfriend lift up his own spare hand in a defeated motion.

Just as the couple was beginning to think that they'd never find a tree in the whole goddamn store, they turned the corner and there it was. Around six feet tall with lush branches, perfect hanging height for ornaments. The branches weren't so thick that the lights wouldn't be able to shine through, and there was perfect space for a topper.

"Fucking finally." Ed whispered in relief, a smile twisting his lips as he stared at the tree. "Roy, let's get the damn tree and go home already."

Roy couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>By the time they had pushed the tree on the car roof and tied it down with cheap rope the store supplied before actually driving home and carrying the tree up the necessary stairs to their apartment before managing to shove the tree inside, setup the tree stand and fully decorate it, it was already past midnight.<p>

The shorter of the two was already yawning by the time they had finished putting on the last ornament. After setting up the last touches, the pair made their way back to the bedroom, practically diving under the covers.

Well, to be exact, Roy walked to his side of the bed and slipped under the sheets like a normal human being while Edward leaped from the threshold, landing on the bed with a bounce. After turning off the bedside lamps, Roy's arms wrapped around the blond's small frame, pulling the other boy to his chest. Ed returned the affection by wrapping an arm around the older male's waist.

It was warm, Ed had to admit, resting together like that. Even the cold chilly air of winter couldn't nip through the fluffy sheets and plethora of blankets they had amassed. Even though Edward usually got colder quicker than most people, due to his prosthetics, even he couldn't complain about the temperature. Roy radiated warmth, and he absorbed it like a sponge.

"Roy, you're warm..." He whispered, the words muffled by the fabric of Roy's pajama shirt.

"And you're really fucking cold, Ed, get your damn metal foot off my leg. It feels like I'm in bed with a fucking glacier."

Edward and Roy went through this every night in the winter months. Ed's prosthetics would always get extremely cold, no matter how warm his actual flesh body was, and the shorter male found much amusement in pressing said fake limbs against Roy's bare skin and watching him squirm in misery. It was kinda like dropping an ice cube down your shirt. Only colder.

Of course, after years of this, Roy had gotten somewhat used to this, but it didn't mean the sensation was pleasant. After time, the prosthetics would warm up to the temperature of Roy's body, but for those first fifteen minutes it wasn't a very pleasing experience.

"You know you love it." Ed replied with a yawn.

Roy shook his head, although he knew Edward couldn't see it. "No, I really fucking don't, but I do –unfortunately– love you."

"Close enough." Came the reply, and a softer mutter of, "and I love you too, you bastard."

The red numbers glowed from the alarm clock on the bedside table, reading half-past one in the leaned his head against Roy's chest, his eyelids fluttering as he listening to Roy's heart beat in his chest, steady and soothing. "Merry Christmas, Roy."

Both of them needed to be up early in the morning, but that didn't mean they couldn't take this moment together to relax and enjoy each other's warmth and company. Shortly after the words left his lips, Edward fell asleep, listening to Roy's comforting and familiar heartbeat like a lullaby.

"Merry Christmas, Ed." Roy whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of the golden head of his boyfriend as he too, fell asleep.

Later, the couple had decided that even though there was arguing and threats, at the end of the day, it was love that made their hearts swell, not hatred. And they had both known, without ever having to say anything, that this was going to be the best Christmas yet.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Did you know that I was actually going to make the car crash and have one of them dieget injured? Yep, I really was. I was gonna have Ed start singing one of the songs on the radio, have Roy get distracted and crash into something. But somehow, during actually writing this, it didn't turn out this way._

_I hope you enjoyed the way that it did turn out. If not, I can always change it. Review please!_


End file.
